Good Things Come to Those Who Wait
by BadWolf8588
Summary: Bya/Yachiru ONE SHOT set after the Winter war. Yachiru is all grown up and so are her feelings for a certain captain. How will Byakuya react when Yachiru puts him on the spot?


**Authors Note:** Konban wa mina! I've been in a very productive mood lately. Maybe I will be bold and move from one shots to something with actual chapters…….mebbe. This is a story about another one of my favorite pairings!! Byakuya and an older Yachiru. I can totally see it happening too. I mean….why else is Yachiru the only one Byakuya tolerates? Seriously, he lets her get away with murder. Hiding toys and candy around his house, stealing his prized carp, digging tunnels under his house….etc. Anyways, here it is. My second Bleach one shot!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or anything related to Bleach. Tite Kubo does. --kidnaps Byakuya-- I wish he were mine tho…. D:

**Good Things Come to Those Who Wait**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yachiru hated waiting. And yet here she was, waiting. She had waited so long to finally grow up, and after Aizen's defeat and the destruction of the Hogyukou, her physical appearance had finally caught up with her spiritual and mental form.

_It was strange and in a way funny, the exact same thing had happened to Hitsugaya__-taicho . _

Yachiru shook her head with a smirk. She remembered how smug Hitsugaya had been when no one could tease him anymore about looking like an elementary school student. He gave Pinapple-chan (aka. Renji) a run for his money in the height department. She on the other hand had grown to about 5'4 and looked like she was Midget-chan's (aka Rukia) age. She didn't mind though. As long as she didn't look like such a child anymore, anything was fine really. Yachiru's heart lurched. She definitely was not a child anymore. And that was part of the problem. The first month after her change, as she liked to call it, no one knew how to act around her anymore.

_Even Ken-chan was awkward around her_. She thought sadly. He was like a father to her, and now he was acting like she was his teenage daughter who he couldn't relate to anymore. Sure, Yachiru had more mood swings and temper tantrums now, but she liked to think she was more mature now than when she looked eight. She could at least control them a little bit better. Ken-chan just didn't seem to know how to treat her like the young woman she was now.

Yachiru twisted a piece of her long pink hair between her fingers in boredom. In an attempt to look older she had grown her hair out and wore it up with her bangs hanging down. To her dismay her cheeks had remained as rosy as ever. She heaved a loud sigh and leaned back from her perch on the roof of the Division 1 building. She swung her legs to and fro and laid down to stare at the sky.

_Urgh! How long have I been out here?? _She thought irritably.

She was waiting for a certain someone to get out of his boring captain's meeting so she could pester him. After she had changed, Byakuya was the only one who treated her with any sense of normalcy. He still fed her candy to get her out of his office and away from his carp pond at the Kuchiki manor. She could always count on Byakuya to remain the same. He had been surprised at first when she still persisted to hang out in his office and annoy him to death. But he hid it well. He allowed her to stay and rant about how she was feeling about all the changes she was dealing with or what was annoying her. Sometimes he even spoke, and offered her advice. He seemed to have a soft spot for Yachiru, which Yachiru planned to take advantage of later. When she was younger, Byakuya was her absolute, most favorite person. She had convinced herself that she would marry him someday. And now that she was older, her feelings for the quiet Captain had matured and deepened. She was unsure of how to tell him though. She was positive that he still thought of her as a small, annoying eight year child, who he had to feed candy to get her away from him.

Yachiru's face perked up at the sound of the heavy doors of the First Division opening. As the captains began filing out, Yachiru flashed down from the roof and began hopping up and down in search of the tall, scarf-wearing captain. She smiled when she caught sight of him; she waved and ran over to him.

"I thought you were going to be in there forever, Bya-kushii", she teased, knowing that he hated it when she called him that.

As expected, Byakuya narrowed his eyes and fixed a glare on Yachiru in an attempt to be intimidating. Yachiru rolled her eyes and lunged forward to grab his hand. She tugged him none too gently toward the 6th division. It was an unspoken custom of theirs now to spend the evenings talking about nothing and everything at once. Most of the time it was just Yachiru rambling and asking impertinent questions, and Byakuya offering rare advice, or just ignoring her completely. However, Byakuya glared at his hand. There was no way that he, the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan would be pulled all over Soul Society, hand in hand with a petite, pink-haired vice-captain. He yanked his hand out of Yachiru's grasp and instead made to match her pace. Byakuya managed to miss Yachiru's change in expression when he pulled his hand away. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed the hurt flash across Yachiru's face.

When they arrived at the 6th division, Byakuya went straight to his office. Yachiru followed him, puzzled.

"Bya-kushii, I thought we were going outside." She pouted.

Byakuya turned to her with a frown and replied with his normal response.

"I am sure that I have told you its Kuchiki-taicho."

Yachiru smiled. "Yes, you have and I try to listen, but I'm jussst soo used to calling you Bya-kushii, it would be nearly impossible to stop now."

She perched herself on his desk so that he couldn't look at his paperwork. She wanted to go outside because that was the place she felt most comfortable with him. She had been waiting for the right timing to tell him how she felt, and now seemed like the best time.

Byakuya was confounded. He could handle the older Yachiru from a safe distance. But now that she was leaning so close to him, he didn't know how long he could stand it. When she was younger it was so simple. He never let her know, but she brought him some amusement. Byakuya liked to have her around. Never would he tell her, because if he did, she would never leave. But in his serious world, Yachiru was someone who let him relax. While sometimes rather annoying, especially when he was finding her candy wrappers jammed inside the covers of his secret manga stash, Yachiru was almost a peaceful constant to him. But that was all she would ever be. But now that she was older and more….well, not eight anymore….Byakuya was unsure of himself for the first time. She still made him smile, on the inside of course, and he didn't want her to stop coming to his division. He glanced up at her. He liked her hair longer, he decided. It smelled like flowers. Byakuya shook his head.

_What am I doing? _

Yachiru took this time to hop off his desk and walk around it to pull him up. Byakuya was startled by this sudden movement and jerked backwards. She was unprepared for this change in momentum and lurched forward. Luckily Byakuya caught her. With his lips.

Both of them froze. Neither one dared to breathe. They just stared, wide-eyed at each other in horror.

_Shit! _They both thought simultaneously.

Byakuya started to pull away, but Yachiru wasn't going to let him run. She had waited long enough. This wasn't exactly the way she had pictured it happening, but she couldn't change it now. She kept her lips connected to his and pulled him closer. Byakuya tensed up and didn't move at all to return the kiss. This didn't discourage Yachiru. She moved so that she was sitting in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was going to make him respond, in one way or another. Lucky for her, it didn't take him long. Byakuya found he was losing his self-control the more he breathed in her flowery scent. He could not believe it when she started kissing him more forcefully. He suddenly didn't care anymore. He kissed her back and put all his emotion for her into it. He grabbed fistfuls of her hair and pulled her closer to him.

Yachiru gasped in surprise. She was the first one to pull away. "Byakuya?" she questioned.

Said person just raised an eyebrow. "Now you decide to call me by my proper name?

Yachiru smiled at him. _Cheeky bastard. _

She leaned in to kiss him again and whispered, "I kinda like you Byakuya. A lot."

Byakuya pulled her into a hug. "Yachiru, I love you too."

Yachiru couldn't contain her joy. She stood up and pulled him with her. They walked out to the gardens hand in hand. Her wait was finally over.

EL FIN

xxxxx…..well? It was kind of crappy because I kept getting distracted while writing it, but….oh well. Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review:D:D


End file.
